Copter Commando
225px |strength = 6 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Token |tribe = Science Imp Zombie |flavor text = Refuses to fly over water due to a severe case of aquaphobia.|trait = None|ability = None}} Copter Commando is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He is made by Hail-a-Copter, but can also be made by Portal Technician, or obtained as a card from Eureka. He costs 6 to play (only when he is Bounced, and as a card from Eureka), and has 6 /5 . He does not have any traits nor abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Refuses to fly over water due to a severe case of aquaphobia. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |5 }} Update 1.10.14 * added: Imp Strategies With This zombie is very powerful, with 6 /5 , and can be played in the tricks phase. That way, you can choose which lane you want to put him in without worrying about what the plant hero could do. Being in the science tribe, the Copter Commando can benefit from Zombot Drone Engineer and Gadget Scientist, making him even more effective. He can also benefit from Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander as he is also a part of the Imp tribe. Against This zombie is really powerful due to being played on tricks, and you have to be careful when the enemy players don't do anything or save more than 6 in the Zombies Play phase. Cards like and Sizzle can destroy him easily. You can also bounce this zombie, so whenever the enemy player wants to play this card again, he or she will waste a lot of brains. Use Brainana if you predict such a trick being played. Gallery ScienceImpZombieCopterCommando.png|Copter Commando's statistics CopterCard.png|Card (only obtainable if Bounced or via Eureka) HDcoptercommando.png|HD Copter Commando Playing Hail-a-Copter.jpeg|Hail-a-Copter summoning a Copter Commando CopterAttack.png|Copter Commando attacking CopterTheMan.PNG|Copter Commando defeating Green Shadow FrozenCopter.png|A Frozen Copter Commando Copter Commando eating brains.jpeg|Copter Commando about to do a bonus attack by Lurch for Lunch LawnmowerDestroyingCopterCommando.jpg|Copter Commando being destroyed by DedCopter.png|A destroyed Copter Commando Imp Concepts.png|Concept art of Copter Commando and other Imps CopterComTrailer.PNG|Copter Commando in the trailer CopterCommandoHurted.jpg|Copter Commando when hurt FrozenCopterCommandowithFrenzy.jpg|A Frozen Copter Commando with Frenzy RockWallonCopterCommando.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Copter Commando deadlycopter.png|Copter Commando with Deadly maniacopter.png|Copter Commando with 11 /10 and the Frenzy trait hahahaha.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on Copter Commando CopterCommandoCardImage.png|Copter Commando's card image Old H Imcopter.png|Copter Commando's statistics Copter Commando's statistics.jpeg|Copter Commando's statistics (pre-1.10.14) Trivia *His description makes a reference to how Copter Commando does not have the Amphibious trait despite being a helicopter that can fly over water, as Aquaphobia is a type of phobia that involves persistent and abnormal fear of water. *Hail-a-Copter shares the same card description. *When he is hurt or destroyed, the word "Achtung" is shown on the windscreen, which means "Danger" in German. This appears no matter what language you are playing this game as. **Also, when he is destroyed, the Imp says "Uh oh" before the helicopter explodes. *He is the first Imp zombie in the Brainy class, the second being Leprechaun Imp. See also *Hail-a-Copter Category:Science cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Tokens Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Token zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Imps